This is What is Means to Be Held
by Awinterchill
Summary: What is there was a fifth to go to Narnia. Krystal is a girl staying with the pevensies during the war and she goes with them to narnia. You've probably seen it before. Its become very MarySue, be warned. I am only finishing it for my faithful readers.
1. Chapter 1

Held 

**Chapter 1: A New Song**

14 year old Krystal Straton sat at the grand piano playing a tune that was full of sorrow and hope. She had been trying to find just the right lyrics for her song but nothing seemed to come out. As she played the tune she didn't notice that her brother was standing in the doorway.

She started the song over again and a few lines flowed out and she sung. Her voice was beautiful and meaning full.

_Two months is two little_

_They let him go_

_They had no sudden healing_

_To think that providence_

_Would take a child from his mother_

_While she prays is appalling_

_Who told us we'd be rescued_

_What has changed and_

_Why should we be saved from nightmares_

_Were asking why this happens to us _

_Who have died to live it's unfair._

Krystal suddenly stopped and wrote the last few lines that she had sung on a sheet of paper. She had just finished when she heard a knock at the door.

When Krystal answered the door she saw the face of her best friend

Susan Pevensie.

"Hey Krystal," Susan said happily. The two girls were neigbors and they saw each other often

"Hey Susan," Krystal replied, "Guess what, finally have some lyrics for my new song."

"That's great, I am sorry I can't stay long I was just wondering if you and your older brother would like to come over for dinner tonight."

"We'd love to," both girls turned to see Krystals 19 year old brother standing in the doorway, "Krystal and I are not doing anything tonight and we'd love to go over there."

"Great," Susan said happily, "See you then."

Krystal moved back toward the piano hoping to get some move lyrics out. After trying for another ten minutes she realized that It was hopeless.

Krystal looked at herself in the mirror. She was a beautiful Blonde with bright blue eyes she didn't think herself very pretty but others always called her elegant.

Krystal was the third child in a family of eight. She had four younger sisters, two older brothers and a younger brother. Her whole family had gone away to safe places, her mother told her to be brave when she left but Krystal had no clue how she should be.

Krystal sat down on the piano later that day, her brother was getting ready to go over to the Pevensies with her. Krystal played a soft haunting melody, she didn't feel like singing but the tune seemed to always work wonders on her.

If I smile and don't believe 

_Somehow I know_

_I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me_

_I'm not broken_

_Hello_

_I am the Lie_

_Living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello_

_I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

Krystals voice was beautiful, full, and haunting. She stopped playing when she heard her brother say that it was time to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me; Hope you all like the first chapter, I am terrible. This is my 1st **

**fanfic so be nice to me and here's the 2nd please R&R**

**Chapter 2: Crumbling**

As Krystal and Thomas reached the door Krystal thought about the one downside of the visit. Susan had the two most annoying brothers in the world and she dreaded seeing them.

Thomas was about to knock on the door when it flew open and a little girl ran out to give Krystal a hug.

"Oh Krystal its so good to see you," Lucy smiled up are her neighbor.

"Its good to see you as well," Krystal said. As they walked into the house they were greeted by Mrs. Pevensie, Peter, Susan, and Edmund.

Susan immediately dragged krystal into the music room. and pulled her to the piano.

"Now you can either do one of two things," Susan said, "You can play and sing to me the verse of the song you are trying to write or you can sing me the song about your father leaving to war."

Krystal smiled, "I'll song the new one but I war you I only have one verse down. As Krystal touched the piano keys the whole Pevensie family and her brother sat down in the room. The tune she played was light and emotional until finally lyrics came out.

_Tow months is two little_

_They let him go_

_They had no sudden healing_

_To think that providence_

_Would take a child from his mother_

_While she prays is appalling_

_Who told us we'd be rescued_

_What has changed and_

_Why should we be saved from nightmares_

_Were asking why this happens to us _

_Who have died to live it's unfair._

Krystal continued to play the song but she didn't sing after that verse was over. When the song ended everyone clapped.

"When are you going to write the rest," Susan asked.

"As soon as the lyrics come to me," Krystal said. She wished she hadn't because at that moment peter spoke up.

"What is the song about?" Peter asked.

"You'll find out when its finished," Krystal said. At that moment no one dared to say anything there was terrible silence.

Finally Mrs. Pevensie spoke up, "Lets go into the kitchen now and eat dinner." Everyone in the room was relieved. Its seemed that Mrs. Pevensie was the best at finding something to do. Krystal followed Susan into the dining room as she thought about what the argument might have led to.

When everyone was seated at the table Mrs. Pevesie served dinner. It seemed like silence was going to last forever when Thomas finally spoke up.

"Mrs. Pevensie," he started. Everyone looked at him, "I has enlisted into the army as you know." Krystal closed her eyes she had no clue where she was going to stay when her brother left. He younger siblings had all been sent to safe places, one of them went to America with her mother.

"Krystal are you ever paying attention," Susan said pulling Krystal out of thought.

"I'm sorry I guess my mind drifted," Krystal said, "where were you."

"You mind obviously drifted," Peter said.

"Krystal," Thomas said, "Mrs. Pevensie has agreed that you can stay here." Krystal knew she would have to agree.

"Its perfect," Mrs. Pevensie replied, "you have no where else to go and this way you and Susan can be together.

Krystal stared out the window of her house. Her life was crumbling down around her. First her father dies then her family leaves her. She slumped down the piano bench playing an older tune that she had written, she hadn't planed on singing but words flowed out.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

Krystal stopped when she heard the door open. Susan walked in clearly shaken by something.

"What is it Sue," Krsytal asked.

"I don't know," Susan said, "this war has been horrible on our family, Lucy's crying, Peter and Edmond are arguing, and Mother is flustered."

"At least you have your family with you."

"I know," Susan said, "I heard your song, it must be hard on you."

"I wrote this song awhile back," replied Krystal staring out the window, "but, it just never meant so much to me, its really real."

"I know," Susan said. Both girls were so close to each other. They smile at each other before they were interrupted by the rest of the family.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this chapter is longer it covers the bombings and the arrival at the professors house I encourage people to R&R because I want to know if people enjoy my style.

**Chapter 3: The Bombings**

Susan was awakened by a blast and she knew what was happening. She heard screams from downstairs. She jumped up and started packing some things.

"Susan," Lucy said in a crying voice. Susan rushed to her side with a pack of items. She grabbed Lucy's hand and the ran toward the stairs. They met Krystal on their way, she was holding a pack of notebooks that Susan knew contained her songs.

"Susan thank goodness," Krystal said.

"No time to talk," Susan said, "Take Lucy downstairs toward the shelter, I'll be right behind you." Krsytal obeyed Susan.

**Change of view**

They were near the door when Lucy let go of Krystals hand to run toward someone.

"Children this way," Mrs. Pevensie yelled. All of them follow her toward the bomb shelter in the backyard. Krystal turned and saw that Susan was right behind her. the door to the shelter opened and they jumped in. Krystal was able to see everyone better.

"Wait Dad, I have to get Dad," yelled Edmond.

"No wait here I'll get it," Peter said but Edmond ran out anyway. Both boys ran toward the house. Lucy was terrified as the explosions hit closer and closer to their house.

"Its okay Lucy," Krystal said trying to calm her down, "They'll be alright." Just then she saw the two boys running out toward the shelter. Edmond fell down the steps. Peter seemed really angry.

"Why do you have to be so selfish all the time," Peter yelled at Edmond, "Why can't you just do as your told." Then he turned around and closed the door. Krystal breathed a sigh of relief, they were all there.

Krystal opened on of her notebooks and started humming the melody of the song she was writing trying to think up lyrics.

Change Of Scene

Susan stared at her mother as the train left the station, everything was ruined her mother was sending them off to live with a person she had never met.

Just thinking about it made Susan start crying.

"Its alright Susan," Krystal said, "you have all of us with you, your not alone." Susan looked up thought her tears. She was very glad that Krystal was there, the older girl was always comforting."

"I know," Susan said. She looked out the window wondering what was going to happen next.

CHANGE OF VEIW

Peter was not very happy at all. He was told to take care of his younger siblings and Krystal. How could he do this with Edmond never listing to him. Lucy sat next to him clearly scared about what was going to happen to them.

"Is the professor nice," Lucy asked. Everyone looked at her.

"I hope so Lu," Peter said. He wasn't sure what was going to happen all he knew as that they would be safer with the professor than at their home. HE looked at everyone with them, Krystal was humming and writing in a note book. She seemed frustrated as she bit her pencil and erased something. As she did it she looked up and their gazes met. She frowned and looked back at what she was doing.

Peter had no clue why she disliked him so much. He sighed and closed his eyes.

The five children stood on a platform. Krystal sighed. This had to be one of the saddest train stops she had ever seen.

"Uh, do you think that this is the right place?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," said Peter. Krystal rolled her eyes they had been waiting for awhile.

"Maybe we were labeled incorrectly," Lucy said trying to come up with a reason for the problem.

"No we couldn't have been labeled wrong this has to be the right place," Susan said. Then they all heard a car coming up the road. They grabbed their bags and ran down the steps. A car came up the road and passed right by them.

"This has to be the right place," Krystal groaned. She was getting more impatient by the minute.

"Just be patient the professor knew we were coming," Peter said. Krystal went over and sat on one of the steps. It seemed like forever to Krystal before a horse and carriage came up the road. The carriage stopped in front of them. There was a stern woman driving it.

"Mrs. MacCrady," Peter said.

"I'm afraid so," said the lady in a stern voice, "Is this all?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Peter said.

"Hm, small favors," Mrs. MacCready said. Krystal glanced a Susan who seemed to be flustered. "Well, up come on." When they were all in the wagon Mrs. MacCready sent the horse back up the road.

Krystal was staring down and her notebook. She then heard Susan gasp, she forced herself to look up and all she could do is stare at the house. It was huge. She looked around and saw that everyone was filled with awe.

Inside the house Susan looked at it. Everything was so rich, The banisters were sparkling, there were interesting items everywhere.

"Now the professor is unaccustomed to having children in the house and there are a few rules we need to follow," Mrs. MacCready started. Peter groaned and Susan tried not to laugh. "There will be no, running, shouting."

Susan noticed a bust of a head it looked so smooth that she reached out to touch it.

"NO TOUCHIN OF THE HISTORICAL ARTIFACTS," Mrs. MacCready said loudly and firmly. Susan pulled her hand away and made a face. Krystal let out a giggle. Mrs. MacCready seemed satisfied enough to continue.

"But most importantly, there will be no disturbin' of the Professor," she said as she lead them to their rooms. Susan sighed this was going to be really boring.

LATER

Later that evening all five on them gathered in the girls room to talk and try to enjoy themselves. Peter turned on the radio as Edmund stared out the window.

"_The air-raids that happened over England last night have finally ceased..."_ Krystal looked up and saw Susan had turned it off. Krystal rolled her eyes at Peter. And turned to see why Lucy was moping.

"What's wrong," asked Susan as she sat down on Lucy's bed.

"The sheets are scratchy," said Lucy sadly. Edmund laughed but was soon silenced by a warning glance from Peter.

"Its alright," Peter said. Krystal sighed, nothing was alright. "Tomorrow will be so much fun," Peter continued. Krystal looked up at him questionably, how could they have fun with such stern rules.

"Look at this place," Peter continued, "Its huge we can do whatever we like here. Tomorrow we'll have so much fun, we can explore the house and you'll forget about the scratchy sheets." Lucy giggled with excitement.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Krystal said with a sarcastic voice. Susan looked puzzled and Krystal rolled her eyes.

NEXT MORNING

Krystal was up first and was looking for Mrs. MacCready. She knew it there would be no fun that day it was raining outside.

"What are you doing just walking around child," Mrs. MacCready said startling Krystal.

"I was looking for you," Krystal said shrinking back.

"Why, and don't mumble speak up girl."

"Mrs. MacCready," Said a voice Krystal guessed that it was the professor, "what do you want child," said a gray haired man stepping out from the kitchen. He seemed kind and caring.

"I was just going to ask if you..." Krystal hesitated, "have a music room that I could practice piano in." The professor smiled. He seemed very kind

"There is one that you can use whenever you like," he said, "Mrs. MacCready, show our guest to the music room."

"This way and watch your step," Mrs. MacCready said. Krystal was amazed, she didn't think that it would be that easy.

The music room was lovely and the piano was simply elegant. When Mrs. MacCready had left Krystal sat on the bench and touched the beautiful keys. She started playing a beautiful melody. Krystal knew anytime that she was down music could cheer her up. Soon she was singing along to her melody.

_Two months is two little_

_They let him go_

_They had no sudden healing_

_To think that providence_

_Would take a child from his mother_

_While she prays is appalling_

_Who told us we'd be rescued_

_What has changed and_

_Why should we be saved from nightmares_

_Were asking why this happens to us _

_Who have died to live it's unfair._

The words seemed to flow and soon words she had never heard before came out.

_This is what it means to be held_

_How it feels, when the sacred is torn from you life_

_And you survive_

Krystal stopped and wrote the words excitedly when she heard clapping behind her. She turned to see Peter standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here," said Krystal.

"I heard your music and came to see why you were up earlier than the rest of us," He said.

"You should know," Krystal said, "wherever there is a piano I am."

"How did you get Mrs. MacCready to let you use it," Peter asked.

Krystal paused and though, she practically didn't like Peter and she didn't enjoy being asked questions. It was something that she had never gotten over growing up so she had decided that questions were her enemy. Peter seemed to ask a lot of them.

"I didn't, the professor said I could. He's so kind."

"Great," said Peter, "So congratulations on new lines to your song. Play on."

"No," said Krystal, "I have things to do right now, I just wanted to see if I could write one more line but I got three."

"Why do you dislike me so much," Peter asked. The question caught Krystal off guard, Why did she dislike him so much? Krystals was tired of all the questions but she had to answer them.

"I never said that I didn't like you. I just relate more to Susan."

"You never said it but you act like it."

"Well then I am sorry, But I am not the most friendly person. All the guys at school have told me that I am not nice."

"Have you ever tried to be?"

"Lots of times but it takes action from the other person as well."

"Are you saying that I haven't been nice," Peter asked.

"Not exactly," Krystal continued not hiding the annoyance in her voice, "my mother taught me it, To have a friend takes both people trying to gain friendship." Krystal then got up and left in a hurry.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY  
I haven't updated in forever I know  
I've been so busy, and I did not think anyone liked this story at all.  
So what its MarySue. I do not care. I like it and now I know I have one reader. So I think that I will continue it even if it is slow going.**

**I have been learning a lot about writing lately and I can safely say that I passed AP English this semester. I am going to use this story to help me better my writing skills so that I can write my book.  
Read about my books at www.guitarrockgal.  
-A Winter Chill  
**

* * *

Everyone sat in the girls room later. The pouring rain had ruined any of the plans that Peter had had for the day. Krystal sat knitting in the corner humming to herself while Susan, Edmund, and Peter played a game Susan had suggested. Lucy was staring at the bleak weather through the window.

"Lucy," Krystal sighed, "the rains not going to stop if you stare at it." Lucy breathed in.

"I just knew it was going to be boring here," Lucy said, "there is nothing to do."

"Well I can teach you how to knit if you like," Krystal suggested. Lucy smiled and walked over. After 10 minutes of trying Lucy gave up; it was not something that was able to keep her attention. She moved back to the window and Krystal just shook her head.

Krystal then decided that she had had enough of knitting so she put away her knitting needles and went to get her notebook. She found it very hard to concentrate with the sound of the three older Pevensies arguing, so she put her notebook away and went and sat by Susan who had just closed the giant dictionary she was holding with frustration.

"We could play hide and seek," Lucy suggested walking over to the group.

"But we're already having so much fun," Peter said sarcastically. Edmund smirked.

"Come on Peter please," Lucy said making a pleading face, "please."Peter breathed in.

"1, 2," he said getting up still counting. Edmund grumbled in protest as everyone else moved to hide. Krystal ran down the hall into the music room and hid behind a curtain. Susan hid in a chest, Edmund also found a suitable curtain to hide behind.

It was Lucy who was having problems. As she heard Peter counting she ran hurriedly into a room. There she saw something with a large sheet over it. She approached it and grabbed the sheet pulling it off. There was an amazing aura in the room as she did. She realized that wardrobe now standing in front of her was the perfect place to hide so she moved into it. The counting was almost over so she backed up, hoping that the farther back she was the less likely she would be discovered. Her hand hit something that made her move suddenly and she turned around to see that she was staring into a wood.

* * *

Krystal sat behind the curtain when she heard Lucy's yell.

"It's all right, I'm back, I'm all right," Lucy yelled. Krystal heard some voices above her and concluded that the game was over. She walked into a hall here Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were apparently upset about something.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked upon seeing the four other children standing around.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter said bewildered. Lucy was behaving very strangely.

"But, I've been gone for hours," she said confused. They all looked at her and she proceeded to tell her tale.

Apparently while Peter had been counting Lucy had found what she perceived to be a very good hiding place; a wardrobe in a spare room on the third floor. She claimed that in this wardrobe was a magical land, where which she had met a faun and had tea with him in no time at all. The four older kids had a hard time believing this story.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan said. Lucy looked very sad and Krystal wondered what she could say.

"one game at a time Lou," Peter said, "we don't all have your imagination." Then him, Susan, and Edmund proceeded to walk out of the room. Krystal stood there still wondering how she could console Lucy. Poor Lucy! She had seen her father leave, been through bombings, then sent to this unpleasant place; the least her siblings could do is show some understanding. Why wouldn't Lucy make up a fantasy? It was better than experiencing the bitter reality that surrounded her.

"But I wasn't imagining," she pleaded with them. The three stopped and looked back at her.

"That's enough Lucy," Susan said firmly.

"Susan..." Krystal started to say when Edmund interrupted them.

"Well I believe you Lucy," he said with a smirk on his face. A little false hope showed in Lucy's face.

"You do?" she asked, shocked.

"Of course," Edmund said still smirking, "didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard." Peter looked absolutely fed up with Edmund's unserious teasing.

"Will you just stop," he said angrily, "you just have to make everything worse don't you."

"Shut up," Edmund yelled, "you think your dad but your not." He then ran out of the room.

"Well that was nicely handled," Susan said in a very upset tone of voice before she followed Edmund. Krystal stood awkwardly, she didn't really like having to listen to the family arguments.

"But it really was there," Lucy said making her final plea for someone to understand her.

"Susan's right Lou," Peter said sighing, that's enough. He then left the room as well. Lucy turned around and saw Krystal still standing there.

"You don't believe me either," Lucy said.

"Lucy," Krystal replied, "its not that, its just... You have to understand that they are hurting just as much as you."

"They don't understand," Lucy said, "It was there, I saw it."

"That may be so..." Krystal replied, "but they have so much on their minds, you can't expect them to understand everything."

"You don't believe me," Lucy said softly, "and you don't have to, I know what I saw." She then left the room as well. Krystal stood behind not really wanting to follow the troubled family members.

She then turned to face the wardrobe. The pictures on it were beautiful, one of a lion especially caught her attention. She walked over a touched it, she then turned and looked at the door of the room before opening the door of the wardrobe herself. She stepped inside and walked through the mass amount of coats. She expected to see a wooded back but she was shocked.

She stood gazing into a large snowy wood. Shock filled her as she peered into the world beyond. This shock was soon replaced by fear; fear of the unknown. How could she be sure it was safe? She heard a howling in the distance and hurried back through the wardrobe closing it hard on her way out.

* * *

"This is where I live  
In the deep grove of all this nothingness  
We're not as different as you think  
I may be smaller  
But I guess I've never been so unsure."

Krystal sang the lines while playing at the piano. She had decided to wait a bit until she worked on her new song. Everything was so much more simple here. She had did not understand what she had seen but she was sure that it was not a safe place. She still remembered the bitter cold wind, in a way it frightened her. She stopped playing and just stared out the window.

"Krystal," It was Susan walking into the room.

"What is it?" Krystal asked.

"You've been very quiet for the past few hours," Susan said, "is something wrong."

"No nothing," Krystal said, "nothings wrong, except the world."

"How are we going to help Lucy?" Susan sighed, "She thinks she saw forest! She's making things up to escape the harsh reality, its not good for her."

"Well maybe people find consolation in the unreal," Krystal replied, "she's a child Sue, we can't condemn her."

"She needs to grow up," Susan said, "I wasn't still pretending things when I was her age."

"You forget that she's gone through so much at her age," Krystal said, "there was no war when we were her age." Krystal did not wish to talk further so she turned to the piano and started playing.

Two months is to little  
They let him go  
They had no  
Sudden healing  
To think that providence would  
Take a child from his mother while she prayed  
is appalling  
Who told us we'd be rescued  
What has changed  
And what should we be saved  
From nightmares  
We're asking why this happens  
To us  
Who have died to live  
Its unfair...


	5. Chapter 5

**More Problems. More Narnia**

**I really appreciate constructive criticism, I want to know how I can improve my style, I am aware that the story line is really cliche.**

**And my web address didn't fully make so I'll just say that that its a blogspot and the id is guitarrockgal. This is a place where you can see information on the original stories and books I an writing.  
**

**- A Winter Chill**

That night Krystal lay awake staring at the roof reviewing the day. She was still trying to grasp the fact that she had seen the forest in wardrobe. Why hadn't she told anyone? She was scared that it was just her imagination, that she had lost so much as to find consolation in the unreal. Yet this world fascinated her as much as it scared her.

Unable to stand her restlessness she got up and went over the the chair where she had left her notebooks. She picked up the one with the song she was working on. After she had talked to Susan she had finished the chorus of the song:

This is what it means

to be held

How it feels

when the sacred is torn from your life

And you survive

This is what it is

to be loved

and to know

That the promise was when everything fell

We'd be held

These words were scribbled across the paper. She wrote them again 3 times to solidify them in her mind. Now she sat staring at them, not truly understanding them. What held her? Everything had been torn from her, and she had found very little comfort. It was hard to find comfort when she saw so much pain around her. She could have easily forgotten her problems had not the problems of the others affected her.

Susan tried to be so realistic. It was as if she felt that by being cynically she could hide her own pain. Yet it all showed still! Through all the realistic talk Susan was just as hurt as anyone.

Peter was trying to be strong. He was trying to be brave and protective over the rest yet he was only hurting them more by trying to replace what they had lost. He was torn by a pain of loosing his parents and having so much responsibility that he didn't realize that he needed to just let it all go.

Edmund missed his father so terribly. It caused him to lash out at his older brother who was only trying to help him. But he did not only lash out a Peter but at everyone else to. He used his attitude to shut everyone out of his life where all he really needed was someone to understand him. Someone to just show him that he was not alone in this fight.

Lucy, dear dear Lucy. She watched as her siblings fell apart standing alone helpless to help them. She was the little light a faith, faith that somehow they would make it through this dark. Lucy saw the way out of everything in more ways than one. She had made a remarkable discovery, yet no one would believe her.

Krystal then saw Lucy getting up. She thought for a moment that maybe she should follow the little girl but she decided against it.

Krystal heard a shout from across the hall.

"Peter," Lucy's voice rang, "wake up, wake up, its there, its really there." Susan got up and Krystal followed her.

"Not again," Susan said.

"Let her be Susan, don't be to harsh," Krystal said. Why couldn't she just say something about what she had seen. How could this place be really that bad if Lucy had gone into it twice and returned fine.

"Whats there Lou," Peter said tiredly.

"Narnia," Lucy said excitedly, "its all in the wardrobe like I told you."

"You've just been dreaming Lucy," Susan said trying to calm her little sister down.

"Maybe we should listen to her," Krystal said trying to prevent another argument.

"Its real! And this time Edmund went to," Lucy said with even more excitement. All eyes turned to Edmund who looked a little uncomfortable.

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked. Edmund shook his head.

"Well he didn't acctually go _there_ with me, he was" Lucy then looked quizzically at Edmund, "what were you doing Edmund."

"I was just playing along," he said quickly.

"But..." Krystal was about to say something when Edmund continued.

"I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what little childer are like these days; they just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy was overcome with greif so she ran out of the room being followed by her two older siblings.

"Why do you do that," Krystal said.

"What," Edmund said angrily.

"Lie." Krystal then followed the other kids and saw that they were about to proceed back into their rooms when the professor stopped them.

--

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper," the professor said lighting his pipe. He had Peter, Susan and Krystal follow him to his study.

"We're very sorry sir it won't happen again," Peter said trying to get out of talking.

"Its our sister sir," Susan said. She was done with hiding the family's problems it was time someone with some authority help them sort it out. Krystal silently applauded Susan for being strong.

"The weeping girl," the professor said.

"Yes sir," Susan continued, "shes upset."

"Hence the weeping," the professor continued. Krystal smiled, at least the professor had a sense of humor.

"Its nothing," Peter said still trying to get them all out of the talk, "we can handle it."

"Oh, I can see that," the professor continued.

"We really can't," Krystal replied to him, "we just like to think we can." She looked at Peter, giving him a warning to let Susan continue.

"She thinks she's found a magical land," Susan said, "in the upstairs wardrobe." The professor stood up suddenly his eyes narrowing.

"What did you say?" he asked excitedly.

"The wardrobe upstairs," Peter said picking up where Susan left off, "Lucy thinks shes found a forest inside."

"What was it like," the professor said really quickly.

"Like talking to a lunatic," Susan said in a concerned tone.

"No, no, the forest."

"Snowy, white," slipped out of Krystal's mouth before she could stop herself. Maybe the professor could unlock the mystery of this place. The other two looked at Krystal confused.

"Your not saying you believe her," Peter stated.

"And you don't," The professor asked.

"Of course not! logically its impossible," Krystal almost laughed at Susan's 'logically.'

"What do they teach in schools these days," the professor said in a bewildered tone.

"I believe her," Krystal sated even though she was very background to the conversation.

"Edmund said they were only pretending," Peter said. Susan gave Krystal a look of shock.

"He's usually the more truthful one is he," the professor butted in.

"No, this would be the first time," Peter said.

"And only time," Krystal added, "Edmund is a little liar."

"Well if shes not mad and shes not lying then logically shes telling the truth," The professor sat down contentedly.

"I think she is sir," Krystal said. Soon Susan left the room to check on Lucy. After talking to the professor more. Her and Peter then left the room.

"Peter," Krystal then said, "Lucy isn't lying."

"Nothing like this could happen," Peter said, "its her imagination."

"The professor believes her..." Krystal tried to say.

"The professor is crazy then," Peter continued, "there is no possible way that a whole forest could fit into a wardrobe."

"Well it doesn't have to fit in the wardrobe," Krystal said, "the wardrobe could be some sort of portal to another time, another place, and I dare say another world."

"How could you believe this crazy stuff?" Peter asked bewilderedly walking away. Krystal searched for a way to convince him for Lucy's sake.

"I saw it," she said suddenly unable to stop herself.

"What?" Peter asked turning around.

"I saw the forest, which is how I knew it was snowy, which is how I know Lucy isn't lying," Krystal continued, now that it was out she couldn't stop herself.

"Why didn't you say something?" Peter asked, "how do you know you weren't dreaming?"

"Well because the place frightened me, it was hard to think that there could be something magical, something that defied reason and what people could do with that sort of power. And I know I wasn't dreaming because I felt the cold wind," she said all at once.

"When?" he asked.

"Just after you all left the room earlier today," She said.

"Then why weren't we able to see it?" he asked, "does that make sense?"

"Well maybe you just didn't believe it," she said, "you didn't have a will to see it." Then Susan and Lucy came up the stairs.

"Krystal, Peter," Susan said, "we have a lot of day tomorrow, its time to sleep." Krystal agreed with her and followed the two girls to there room. Peter instead when to the wardrobe.

--

Peter walked around the back of the wardrobe first and then around the room. It was all ordinary, normal. There was nothing strange anywhere. He moved toward the wardrobe. There were strange pictures on it. One was of a tree, another of a lady dressed richly with a pointed crown; she had a terrible aura about her. Peter stood examining the pictures till he came to a get interesting one.

This picture was of a lion both terrible and beautiful. He stood there looking into the eyes of the carving and he felt a strange sensation of destiny going through him. He slowly grabbed the latch to the wardrobe and opened it with an awe and respect of what was carved on it.

He walked through the coats hoping that he would see what Krystal and Lucy and maybe even Edmund had seen. But he was dissapointed when he reached the back of the wardrobe only to feel hard wood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres where I am going to divert from the movie script as I am getting really bored of it. Thinking up my own dialog is just so much more fun. And I do not know how to spell Mrs. MaCradey's name so I am sorry that it is wrong.**

**- A Winter Chill**

"Lucy," Krystal said, "don't you want to play anything?" Krystal was trying to convince Lucy to play with them all. Peter, Susan, Krystal and Edmund had been playing ball when Krystal decided to stop and hang out with Lucy. Lucy was so sad about what had happened a couple days before that she had taken to reading books or just sitting apart from the group. Susan and Peter had both tried talking to her, but neither one was able to break any ground.

"No," said Lucy.

"I believe you Lucy," Krystal said, hoping that Lucy would realize that she was not just saying this to be nice, that it was the truth.

"No you don't," Lucy said, "no one does."

"I do because I saw it," Krystal said.

"What?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"I saw the land," Krystal replied, "the place you called Narnia, I saw it just after you left me in the wardrobe room three days ago."

"Did you meet Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked even more excited.

"I didn't acctually go into the forest, it was to odd" Krystal said quickly, "Lucy do not go back there, it may be dangerous."

"But Mr. Tumnus is so lonely he needs me," Lucy stated.

"Alright, I won't stop you, just be careful." Krystal then kept searching for lyrics, writing any ideas she hed in her notebook as Lucy read. Their peaceful science was broken by a large crash.

* * *

The children were all standing inside looking at a suit of armor, which the ball had knocked over, and the broken window.

"How are you going to explain this?" asked Krystal worriedly. They had already gone through enough the past few days and they doubted the professor was going to show lenience to them again.

"I don't know," Peter said, "it was Edmund's fault."

"Thats not fair Peter," said Susan, "its your fault just as much as it is his." She was angry now; Peter needed to stop blaming Edmund for everything.

"The professor isn't mean," Lucy threw in, "maybe he'll be nice if we explain that we're sorry."

"I agree with Lucy," Krystal said putting a hand on the younger girls shoulder.

"But what if Mrs. MaCradey finds out first," Peter replied his voice getting more and more nervous. They then heard Mrs. MaCradey's footsteps and shouts coming up the stairs.

"What do we do?" Krystal said quickly looking at Susan.

"Run!" Susan said. The children then all started running about the house looking for a place to hide. From room to room nothing seemed perfect. The footsteps came closer and closer and their search for shelter intensified. They then ran into the wardrobe room and found themselves with one option.

Krystal and Edmund both raced for the wardrobe door while the other three children stood there bewildered.

"There's no other way," Krystal said as Edmund opened the door and jumped into the wardrobe, "come on!" Lucy needed no more persuading and she jumped in after Edmund. Susan then ran next. Peter turned to the room door worriedly as the steps kept coming closer. Krystal moved into the wardrobe when she noticed he wasn't coming.

"Peter!" she said, "come on!" He then ran to the wardrobe and got inside grabbing the door to close it.

"What do we do if they find us in here," he asked Krystal.

"Explain," she said, "or hope that Lucy was right."

"Lucy was not right," he said, "I checked the wardrobe myself after you told me that it had opened for you. You must have been dreaming." He said this as they all were baking up then all the sudden he tripped backward and landed in snow. He and Susan stood up together as they saw that they were now in a snowy wood. Krystal ran and stood by Lucy who was gleaming with excitement. Edmund was obviously familiar with the area and any doubts Krystal had about him visiting the world earlier were gone.

"This is not happening," was all Susan could get out, "this is beyond logic and reason, its impossible!" She turned to the rest who were all to absorbed to speak.

"Then why couldn't we get in earlier?" Peter asked, "why now does it let us in?"

"Maybe its the time of day," Krystal said nervously surveying the wood. She was listening carefully for the howling she had heard the last time she had seen the world.

"I'm so sorry Lucy," said Susan, "I am sorry I didn't believe you."

"I'm sorry to," said Peter, "but I am not sure that quite covers how mean we were about it."

"No it doesn't," Lucy said she then threw a snowball at him, "but that does!" Then Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Krystal all got involved in a snowball fight that ended when Peter hit Edmund who was looking toward some hills.

"Hey!" he said angrily, "what's up with you!" Peter's smile then faded when he realized that Edmund had been lying the other night.

"You lied to us!" Peter stormed, "what's up with _you_!"

"Well you were being mean in not believing her, so why should you believe me!" Edmund yelled angrily.

"Well you had better apologize to her now!" Peter said. Moving angrily toward Edmund telling him to say it now.

"Sorry," Edmund said begrudgingly at Lucy.

"Forgiven, Edmund," Lucy said, "since you just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy giggled after she said her statement. She was purely delighted that everyone was there now and she need not persuade them that she was telling the truth.

"Maybe we should leave," said Krystal, "this place is really cold and kinda uninviting."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, "this place is amazing!"

"We should all go see Mr. Tumnas," Lucy said excitedly, "he's so nice, and his home is really plesant."

"I agree with Krystal," Susan said standing next to her friend, "its much to cold for us to be wandering about dressed for spring!"

"Well..." Peter said looking around, "we could use the coats! I mean technically we aren't really taking them out of the wardrobe and who wants to go back and get in trouble?"

"Um... Susan, Lucy, and I wouldn't really get in trouble," Krystal said, "we're not the ones who broke the window."

"Please Krystal," Lucy said, "you'll love Mr. Tumnas, he's really nice." She made a pleading face at the older girl who just couldn't keep arguing against it.

"Alright, I'll go," Krystal said. Then Peter who had been digging in the wardrobe started passing out coats which he though would fit each member of the group. Once they had put the warm furry coats the group started off toward Mr. Tumnas's home. They were in complete awe of this magical place. They passed a lamppost that seemed oddly out of place, yet it gave light to a dark section of the forest.

The group was a merry one, well at least most of them were, Edmund kept looking toward the hills and ignoring the other four children. Ever so often they stopped to admire something pretty or to play with the snow, which they had not seen since Christmas some months before. Then soon they rounded the bend where Lucy said Mr. Tumnas's home was.

Lucy gave a cry of worry as she ran toward the house, whose door had been broken off.

"Lucy," the three oldest children all said at once running after her. Edmund lagged behind still trying to find the hills.

"Mr. Tumnas," Lucy yelled, "Mr Tumnas!" The whole home was a mess. The fauns belongings had been scattered everywhere. The 5 children entered it and were shocked to see it.

"Whats going on?" asked Susan.

"Why would someone do this?" Lucy said bending down to pick up a picture frame on the floor. Peter's eye then caught something hanging on a support post in the room.

"He's been arrested for associating with humans," Susan said reading the paper that Peter had pulled of the nail.

"What do we do?" Lucy said, "The White Witch mush have found out he helped me! We've got to save him!"

"I don't think theres much we can do Lucy," Peter said, "we're just kids."

"We should go back now," Krystal stated anxiously, "humans are obviously not liked here, Tumnas was arrested for being with a human." Peter and Susan nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll think of something," Peter said trying to reasure the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**More fun more Narnia. I was looking back at my first chapters and I realized how bad they really are compared to how I write now! Hope you are all enjoying the story! Please Review! Even if you don't like it I would like to know why so that I could think about that when I write my next story. This is a little shorter than previous chapters as well.  
**

**O and I might use some of the movie script in the next few scenes because they really captured it real well.**

**- A Winter Chill**

* * *

"Its not time to think," Krystal said overwhelmed with the horrible sight she saw, "its time to go home."

"Yes," Susan agreed, "I don't think there is much we can do."

"We have to do something," Peter said, "For Lucy."

"Please," Lucy cried, "he was so kind to me, he was protecting me from The White Witch."

"Who cares about Tumnas," Edmund said drearily, "I think we should go on exploring anyway."

"Oh, be quite," Peter snapped at Edmund.

"This is no time to argue," Krystal anxiously butted in, "This White Witch could be out there wanting us dead!" Just then a bird flew into a nearby tree and made a psst noise to them. Susan's eyes got big as she looked toward the other kids.

"Thats a bird," she said shocked, "it just said psst." The kids all looked toward it and it flew slowly away and they followed it.

"Should we really follow it?" Krystal whispered to Susan as they left the cave.

"I don't know," Susan said bewildered.

"What if it leads us to a trap?" Krystal asked.

"You've read to many fantasy novels," Susan replied in a hushed tone, "there is probably nothing really magical about this place.

"I don't know Sue, we did find it in the back of a wardrobe." Susan shook her head a frowned as the 5 children pressed forward. Soon they came upon a bush that started moving. They all looked at each other when a Beaver ran out from the bush. Krystal sighed a sigh of relief, she couldn't figure out what it was about this place that made her nervous.

"Its just a beaver," Lucy said. Peter started taking a few steps forward holding his hand out coaxing to the beaver and showing it that he was not going to hurt it.

"I ain't gonna smell it if thats what you want," the beaver said to Peter. Susan and Edmund's eyes got wide, Krystal jumped back, Lucy laughed and Peter looked shocked.

"Who's been reading to many fantasy novels?" Krystal whispered into Susan's ear.

"Are you Lucy Pevensie?" the beaver asked Lucy. She stepped forward.

"Yes I am," she said sweetly. The beaver then held up a handkerchief to her; she reached out and took it then began to inspect it.

"This is the hankie I gave it Mr..." she was cut off by the beaver.

"Tumnas, he got it to me just before they took him," the beaver said.

"Then you were his friend?" Lucy asked. The beaver nervously glanced around the area then motioned to them.

"Further in," he said, "don't want to be caught here." He then scampered off. Peter, Lucy, and Krystal readily started walking forward after him.

"What are you doing," Susan said angrily, "I though we were going home!"

"He said he knows the faun," Peter said shrugging off Susan's angry statement.

"He's a beaver!" Susan said, "he shouldn't be saying anything!" She was angry now, Peter was not being sensible.

"I don't think he's trustworthy," Edmund said glancing around.

"Since when has what you though had any bearing on what we do?" Peter asked. The 5 then followed the beaver.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naomi Friesen - I think I am going to try to work "Dead Serious" into this chapter. Yes the main song i by Natalie Grant. I haven't heard "Dead Serious" in forever so I have to go give it a listen before continuing! **

**Thanks anyone else who is reading! Also check out my new story "The Imprint is Always There," abouts Susan's life after **

**- A Winter Chill**

* * *

Krystal looked up in awe of the scenery around her. She was walking right next to the beaver while the other four. It was the whole awe of the place, though she had shown fear earlier she all the sudden felt totally safe.

"How is she so confident," Peter asked Susan as they watched Krystal walking 5 feet ahead of them.

"Well," Susan then laughed and started singing.

_The way she walks with her head in the clouds_

_She doesn't care who laughs, just walks right through the crowd_

She sang the last line loudly. Krystal turned picking up her que she ran back next to Susan and the two started walking together singing.

_Thats right, thats me, I don't care what you think_

_People talk all day, I don't care what they say_

Susan then stopped and Krystal took completely over. Smiling while admiring everything they walked by.

_You think I'm delirious, a typical reaction_

_Aren't you curious about my satisfaction_

_Maybe you're envious, a little curious_

_You can laugh, but I'm dead serious_

Krystal then stopped when the beaver stopped. She ran up to see why he had stopped when she saw a cute little dam built on an icy frozen pond. He turned to the kids excitedly.

"Looks like shes made some food," he said excitedly pointing to the smoke coming from the chimney.

"Its so cute," Krystal said smiling down at it.

"It's not finished yet," the beaver said, "but it will be as soon a spring hits."

"O, I hope I'll be able to see it," Krystal really liked the beaver. He was very kind, and he had pointed out many different things to her as they had walked to this place. She had a feeling that she might like Narnia after all.

They walked down toward the dam when another beaver came out of the little structure.

"Beaver? Is that you?" She asked, "If I find you've been out with badger again..." She stopped when she saw the five children, "Those aren't badgers... O I never though I'd see this day." She stood and stared at the children then she turned to Mr. Beaver. "Look at my fur! You couldn't give me ten minutes warning."

"I would have given you a week if I though it would have helped," Mr. beaver said to her. The children then started laughing.

"Come inside," Mrs. Beaver said, "We'll get you kids something to eat." Four of the kids started walking in. Edmund stayed outside looking at the hills.

"Enjoying the scenery are we?" asked the beaver. Edmund then went inside. The beaver got a little worried. Edmund had been looking toward the White Witch's home, and if she had ensnared him then Narnia could be in trouble. Once he got inside he shrugged off the idea dearly hoping that it was not true.

The home was so neatly organized. Krystal saw all of Mrs. Beavers little dishes in her kitchen. It was truly an amazing sight, she could never have imagined animals being so interesting.

"How can we find Mr. Tumnas?" Lucy asked with a worried tone of voice.

"He was taken to the Witch's house, and there are few who go through those gates and actually come out again," Mr. Beaver said. Mrs. Beaver walked to the table with a plate of food then looked angrily at Mr. Beaver for saying such a thing.

"There is hope dearest," she said looking at Lucy sweetly.

"Of course there is hope," Mr. Beaver said excitedly, "Something beyond all our hopes has come... Aslan is on the move." He looked excitedly at them. Susan, Peter, Krystal, and Lucy were all sitting at the table stunned. Krystal looked at Susan quizzically. Finally Edmund who had been sitting in the back of the house stood up.

"Whose Aslan?" He asked.

"Ha ha," the beaver then begun laughing, "Whose Aslan?" he said in between laughs. The kids all looked at each other.

"Yeah, Whose Aslan?" Krystal asked. Mr. Beaver just looked at her with a stunned face. Had it not occurred to him that they were new in Narnia?

"He's the real king of Narnia," Mr. Beaver blurted out, "he's only the son of the emperor across the sea! He's only in charge of this place."

"He's been away for a long while," Mrs Beaver said.

"But he's just got back and he's waiting for you near the stone table!" Mr. Beaver blurted out. The two beavers looked so excited about this, Krystal couldn't help but to rejoice with them.

"He's waiting for us?" Susan asked in a confused tone.

"Why would he be waiting for us if he is king," Krystal added.

"You're blooming joking," The beaver said slumping back on his little stool, "they don't even know about the prophecy." He said this turning to Mrs. Beaver who was just as amazed as he was.

"What prophecy," Krystal asked. She looked at Peter and Susan who both looked as confused as she felt.

"There is a prophecy that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," Mrs. Beaver said with a huge smile. She was clearly more excited about this than they were.

"And you think we're the ones" Peter said trying to understand what the Beavers were trying to tell them.

"Well you better be," Mr. Beaver said, "Aslans already figured out your army!"

"Our army," Lucy said, her little eyes getting wide.

"We couldn't be the ones," Krystal said, "Two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve, that means 4 children. There are five of us."

"Well minus one; look you're 5 more than we had before," Mr. Beaver said.

"No," Susan butted in, "thank you for your hospitality, but now we really really have to go." She looked apologetically at them. Krystal saw that the hope had drained from their eyes.

"Wait Susan," she said, "What if its true."

"We're nobody's," Susan yelled, "we're from finch land, we're just barely teenagers, we can barely do things on our own without fighting."

"Besides its late," Peter added, "they may be looking for us."

"Duh, they are looking for us because we broke a window and an artifact," Krystal said standing up to face the two siblings.

"But it could be dangerous," Peter threw back, "we were sent to the professors to stay safe! Or I might as well have joined the army back at home."

"They need us," Krystal said, "or at least you four."

"No!" Peter said, "they need heroes, thats not us."

"Well if could be if some of us just get some backbone," she was angry now, "you all spend all your time sulking around as if you were the only ones that meant anything."

"Just stop," he threw back.

"No you stop! You get all worked up about nothing all the time. Oh to bad your stuck having to make sure everyones safe, did it ever occur to you that we are tired of that! You ignored Lucy about Narnia. You ignored Susan about staying back there. You ignore Edmund on a minutely basis and now your ignoring what I am saying. They need us."

"Will you two just stop it," Susan said, "Edmund's missing." Krystal slumped back angrily. Susan looked at her shocked, Krystal had dared to admit what all the kids had been feeling ever since they were sent away from home. They were all tired of Peter trying to take charge.

"Ed," Peter said looking around, "I'm gonna kill him." Peter had tears of anger in his eyes when he said it.

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver said, "has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Did you feel the pressure rising last time? Well here is the next bit! Please please please review if you are reading this! And thanks to all who have been reviewing.**

**I am also toying with the idea of rewriting Prince Caspian with Krystal! If you like that idea let me know, because I have really become attached to the character of Krystal. And if anyone was wondering I have read all the books but I prefer to rewrite the movies because the books are to good to change.**

**-A Winter Chill**

* * *

Mr. Beaver had taken Peter, Susan, and Lucy to go after Edmund before he got to the White Witches home. In the meanwhile Krystal decided to stay behind and keep Mrs. Beaver company. The real reason she had stayed behind was her temper at that moment, she knew if she did go she might blow up at someone else as well.

Krystal sat down near the entrance and took at her notebook. She felt really bad about how she had acted to Peter. Sure he deserved it but maybe it was a little rude for her to torture him. The poor guy had been uprooted and placed in charge of a group of children when he was still a child himself; maybe he had a right to be so difficult. Krystal shrugged the thought off. No matter what she decided that she would have to apologize, even if what she said was true it would be better if she did the right thing.

Mrs. Beaver sat down at the table and put a hand to her forehead. Krystal looked at her, the poor beaver looked so heartbroken. These creatures had been waiting for so long, and now they were about to have their hopes dashed as the children turned their backs on Narnia.

"If it helps," Krystal said, "I'll stay."

"But the prophecy said 4 children, 2 sons of Adam and 2 daughters of Eve," Mrs. Beaver sighed.

"Then why and I here?" Krystal said thinking allowed. Mrs. Beaver looked up at her and Krystal continued, "I mean the other four have a purpose and I am sure that they will fulfill it if it is theirs to fulfill. I on the other hand am just extra baggage."

"No dear one," Mrs. Beaver said standing up, "You are kind and brave! I am sure that Aslan called you here for something."

"I don't know what," Krystal said looking down at her notebook.

"You have already helped though," Mrs. Beaver said causing Krystal to look back up.

"How?"

"You have been an encouragement," Mrs. Beaver said with a smile, "dear, you have tried to help us, and with your trying you have brought us some hope."

"An encouragement," Krystal said softly, "all I've managed to do is yell at people and cause discord."

"I am sure that you'll do more," Mrs. Beaver said, "what is that you have there?" The beaver pointed at Krystal's notebook. Krystal looked down at it at all the words scribbled across the paper.

"Its my song writing notebook," Krystal said, "I write my music in it."

"Do you sing?" Mrs. Beaver asked excitedly, "we love beautiful voices around Narnia."

"I do," Krystal said, "but I am not very good." The beaver walked toward her.

"Do you mind singing some of your song to me?" The beaver looked so excited that Krystal wondered how she could say no.

"all right," Krystal replied, "but Its not finished yet."

"_Two months is to little,_

_They let him go,_

_They had no,_

_Sudden healing,_

_To think that providence would_

_Take a child from his mother while she prays_

_Is appalling_

_Who told us_

_We'd be rescued?_

_What has changed?_

_And why should we be saved?_

_From nightmares_

_We're asking why this happens to us who have died to live_

_It's unfair_

_This is what it means_

_To be held_

_How it feels  
When the sacred is torn from your life_

_and you survive_

_This is what it is to be loved_

_And to know_

_That the promise was_

_When everything fell_

_We'd be held_

_This hand is bitterness_

_We want to taste it_

_Let the hatred know_

_Our sorrow_

_The wise have opened slowly_

_To lilies' of the valley_

_And tomorrow_

Krystal had sung each word with such conviction that the beaver was shocked at this girls lack of faith in herself.

"That's all I have so far," Krystal said.

"That was beautiful dear!" Mrs. Beaver said putting a hand on Krystal's shoulder, "I can't wait to hear the rest." Krystal turned back toward her notebook again.

"I don't know if I'll write the rest."

"How come?" Krystal raised her head to look Mrs. Beaver in the eye.

"I don't even understand the song," Krystal replied, "I write lyrics from feelings within, and accidentally they have meanings. They just come to me, but this one is describing a comfort I don't understand; a comfort that I have never felt." Krystal was amazed that she had been able to admit that much to the beaver, she had not even admitted it to herself.

"I am sure its something you will grow to understand," Mrs. beaver said. Just then the door flew wide open and in came Mr. Beaver with Peter, Susan, and Lucy at his heels.

"Hurry, they're after us," he yelled. Krystal heard howls in the distance and jumped up. Mrs. Beaver sprang into action packing food into a sack.

"What's she doing," Peter said frantically. Susan and Krystal ran to help her.

"You'll thank me later," Mrs. beaver said in her hurry, "its a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now," he yelled. The girls continued to pack as Mr. Beaver ran to open his secret passageway.

"Here's some bread," Krystal said throwing it into the pack.

"Do you think we'll need jam," Susan asked.

"Only if the witch serves toast," Peter said angrily. The girls soon finished packing and they all scrambled down the passageway. Krystal heard scratching and howling from the wolves above her.

This kids ran down the passageway with Peter and Mr. Beaver at the lead. suddenly Lucy stumbled and Susan caught her.

"Lucy keep up," Susan said, when they heard a noise from further down the tunnel.

"They're in the tunnel," Lucy said.

"Run," Krystal beckoned forward. They all kept moving when Mr. Beaver stopped.

"Here," he said, "we go out here, leads me to my friend badgers. They can help us."

"What?" Mrs. Beaver said in a surprised voice, "You told me it led to your Moms."

"Yeah, yeah," Mr. Beaver said shrugging off the reprimand. They all ran out of the passage. Peter first, who then turned to help lift Lucy out. Then the Susan and Krystal climbed out with the beavers following. Peter and Susan hurried and moved a barrel over the hole then turned to see Lucy sitting next to some statues.

They turned and were horrified at the sight. All the animals around them had been turned to stone.

"Badger," Mr. Beaver said walking up to one.

"I'm so sorry dear," Mrs. Beaver said laying a hand on Mr. Beavers shoulder. He looked so downcast that Krystal's heart melted. All the death around them.

"What happened here?" Peter asked. Then they heard a voice behind them.

"This is what happens to those who cross the Witch," they turned to see a fox jumping from some nearby cliffs.

"You take one more step traitor," Mr. Beaver said walking forward, but he was never able to complete his sentence.

"I am no traitor," the fox said turning to Peter, "we must get you kids to safety now."

"I don't trust you," Mr. Beaver scoffed.

"We don't have any other choice," Peter said as the kids heard scuffling in the tunnel behind them, "what's your plan." The fox smiled.

"Get up the tree," he said, "high in the branches where the wolves can not possibly find you, then I'll stall down here."

"all right," Peter aid walking toward a tree. Lucy was clinging to his coat so she followed him closely. Susan looked at Krystal and shrugged, then they two proceeded to climb a tree, followed by the beavers. Peter stopped at a branch that he saw was fit for them.

"This one will hold us," he said and climbed onto it, helping Lucy along the way.

The kids then sat in the tree watching below as the fox was talking to the wolves. They were to far away for the kids to hear what was going on, but they saw the wolves threatening the kind fox. Lucy gasped and Peter put his hand over her mouth. The kids sat up there for a long time even after the wolves had left.

Soon the fox climbed the tree.

"Its all clear your majesties," he said. Then he climbed down and soon the others followed.

* * *

They were all gathered around a campfire, and Mrs. Beaver was cleaning the foxes wound.

"So you never told me," Krystal said turning to Susan and Peter, "what happened back there? Where's Edmund? And what has changed? Are we going back home at all?"

"We couldn't get to Edmund," Susan said, "he had just made it inside the Witches castle when we got there."

"Then before we knew it the wolves were after us," Peter added, "and we decided to ask Aslan's help ins saving Edmund." There were then a few moments of science.

"So are we going to help Narnia?" Krystal asked quietly daring to bring the subject up. then the fox stood up and bowed.

"I must go now," he said properly.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It had been a pleasure my queen and an honor," he said, "time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to find people for the army."

"You've seen Aslan!" The two beavers asked excitedly.

"What's he like," Mrs. Beaver said loudly.

"Like everything we've ever heard," the fox said he then turned to Peter, "you'll be glad to have him at your side in the battle against the Witch."

"We're not fighting any Witch," Susan said.

"But surely your the children of the prophecy," he said again turning to Peter.

"We just want our brother back," he said looking at the fire. Krystal sighed, now she knew that the other children still did not want to help Narnia.

* * *

That night Mr. Beaver led the children deep into a safe cave. He the arranged with Peter times to keep watch. They had all agreed that the children would be better fit to travel after some rest, though they had arranged to leave a little before sunrise for safety. Krystal was excited about the adventure they were about to go on, though she was a little afraid of what lay ahead. There were wolves after them, a witch who wanted them dead, and they were on their way to meet a complete stranger to help them. There was a lot to be worried about.

As she lie awake staring at the roof of the cave she heard Susan snoring near her. She could not sleep for the excitement and fear she felt. She then heard the changing of watches between Peter and the beaver and decided that now was as good a time as any to apologize. She slowly walked to where he was keeping watch and sat down at the opposite end of the cave entrance.

"I wanted to say sorry for earlier," she said looking forward into the forest.

"You should be asleep," he said. She turned toward him and saw that he was playing with a stick.

"I couldn't sleep," she responded, "and I know how rude I was. We've all be dealing with the same stuff and its not my place to point out other people's problems. So I am sorry." She looked back out into the still forest.

"Its really no problem," he said, "the thing that hurt the most is that you were right." She looked at him shocked; she had not expected him to humble himself. "I have been ignoring others, and lashing out at people," he continued, "now I am mainly sorry I wasn't a better brother to Edmund. I've torn him down so much, but I really do care about him. I guess I just know how he feels and he always reminds me of my dad."

"He knows how you feel," Krystal said looking Peter in the eye, "you all have been through so much, but your a family. Maybe this whole thing was just to show you that."

"I don't feel like I've been very good family," he said.

"I saw you with Lucy earlier," Krystal looked down at the notebook in her hand, "you were an amazing big brother, comforting her like that. My own brothers have never been around long enough to help me."

"You were right about something else to," Peter said looking into the forest then turning toward her. She looked up to meet his gaze, "They do need us here, but I don't know what we can do."

"I have a feeling you'll find out soon," Krystal said. With that they sat in science for awhile. Krystal eventually tried to go back to sleep but she found that she just couldn't, so she decided to work more on her song. By the time they were ready to leave that morning she had a title; it was called "Held."


	10. Chapter 10

**Please keep reviewing! I get discouraged when there are no reviews and then I sometimes put off writing because of it. I think this is the chapter i have been waiting for, for quite awhile! Enjoy! I love Father Chrismas's words to the children! That was always my favorite part of the movie, very heartwarming.**

**I still would like to know what you think about my idea to re-write Prince Caspian with Krystal added as well. I think it would be fun.**

**-A Winter Chill**

* * *

The next day the six travelers woke up to a long day of walking. Mr. Beaver had informed them that if they kept up a good pace that day then they would be able to make it to Aslan before sundown. Lucy seemed to really light up with the idea, but the others were already tired from their experiences the day before. Krystal had not slept all night and Susan was sore from sleeping on such hard ground.

The beavers had taken them to a spot where they would be able to view the length of their journey. Peter, Susan, and Krystal had been overwhelmed looking at it. Lucy again had lit up with the excitement of it all. Krystal wondered if she would ever get tired. Krystal and Lucy had tried to cheer the other two up a couple of times with happy tunes they both knew but it did not work. Krystal wanted to keep things optimistic, but so far Peter and Susan's gloomy moods would not go away.

They now walked on a long clear plain. Krystal was worried about this because in the open there were no places to hide. Lucy was slowing down behind them and Peter decided to carry her on his back. Krystal smiled, Peter was a very good brother to Lucy; now he just had to be nice to Edmund.

"What do you think awaits us at Aslan's camp," Susan asked.

"Food and rest I hope," Krystal said with a giggle, "walking just isn't my thing anymore."

"Hurry along," Mr. Beaver yelled back to them.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time," Peter said shaking his head, "I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat!" The girls all laughed at Peters joke when they heard a jingling behind them.

"Quick," Mrs. Beaver yelled, "behind you! Its her!" Peter quickly put Lucy down.

"Run," Peter yelled to the girls. Krystal and Susan needed no more urgency, they took off after the beavers with new strength. Peter grabbed Lucy by the hand and practically dragged her along. They had to escape the Witch. Krystal could feel fear rising up within her, they might now be caught and killed. She looked back and saw Lucy struggling at the pulling of Lucy.

"Come one," she yelled to them. Her and Susan led the way to a place Susan had spotted to hide. It was a little hollowed out area below a hill. They ran down into it. Krystal and Susan were there with the beavers. Susan worried about Lucy and Peter, then they to arrived. Lucy ran into Susan's arms. Susan held her little sister close. They then all held their breaths. There was an usual stillness as they saw a shadow near them. They dare not move for fear of being discovered. Then the shadow left.

"Maybe she's gone," Lucy suggested. Krystal held a finger to her lip to signal to Lucy to stay quiet; it was quite obvious that the sleigh had not left.

"I'll go check," Peter whispered. Krystal grunted in anger. Did none of them realize that they had not heard the sleigh leave. Mr. Beaver put a hand on Peter's arm.

"You're worth nothing to Narnia dead," he said.

"Well neither are you beaver," Mrs. Beaver said worriedly.

"Thanks," Mr. Beaver said to his wife. He then left the opening. Krystal was worried for him. They heard no noise about them. Then all the sudden Mr. Beaver's head flew down toward them causing Lucy to scream in fright.

"Come up here!" Mr Beaver said excitedly, "I hope you've all been good cause there's someone here to see you." They all then walked out of the little cave and saw that there standing before them was Father Christmas. Krystal was in awe of what she saw. He was exactly like he had been described in the stories. He was fat with a long beard and a red coat. The sun was shining behind him as he stood there smiling.

"Merry Christmas," he said happily. Lucy lit up.

"I'm sorry sir," Peter said, "but we though you were the Witch."

"I'm sorry for that," Father Christmas said with a laugh, "but I have been driving one of these much much longer than the Witch.

"But I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan spoke up walking forward.

"There hasn't been," Father Christmas, "but that is all changing, since you have arrived." He scanned the children in awe. He then turned and pulled out a large bag from his sleigh.

"Presents," Lucy said excitedly stepping forward.

"Yes," Father Christmas said pulling something out of his bag and walking toward Lucy. "This is the juice of the fire flower; One small drop can cure any injury." She smiled and he held something else up to her, "and though i hope you never have to use it, battles are ugly things, this as well is for you." In his hand was a little dagger with a dagger belt. She took it from him in awe then looked at him.

"Thank you sir," she said then with a thoughtful face she said, "I think I could be brave enough."

"I don't doubt it, Valiant one," he said. He then turned back to his bag and pulled something out then stepped toward Susan.

"Trust in this bow Susan," he said handing her a bow and quiver of arrows, "and it will not easily miss." She looked at the bow and arrows and then a question rose in her mind.

"What happens if battles are ugly things?" She asked with fear in her eyes. Susan was always more gentle.

"Then you won't have a problem making yourself heard," he said handing her a beautiful horn, "blow this and help will come to you where ever you are and no matter what situation you are in." She took it with a smile. It was beautifully carved.

Next Father Christmas turned to Krystal. She wondered what he would have for her.

"These are for you," he held up two long knifes on a belt, "should you ever get yourself into a messy situation. Just hope that you don't." She took them from him.

"Thank you sir," she said. The two knifes were indeed beautiful.

"I also have this for you," he held up a key on a necklace. The key was beautiful with a blue stone in the top, "This key will unlock any lock that you find in Narnia."

"Thank you for everything sir," she said.

"Keep using your beautiful voice as well," he said. He then pulled out Peters gift.

"Peter, the time to use these may be near at hand," Father Christmas said handing Peter a beautiful sword and shield.

"Thank you sir," Peter said politely. Father Christmas then got back up on his sleigh.

"I must go now," he said, "I've a lot of delivery's and winter is almost over. Long live Aslan! And a merry Christmas." With that he drove off. Leaving the travelers in awe of what they had received. Krystal put the key around her neck and the two knifes around her waist.

"Winter is almost over," Peter repeated, "you know what that means?" they all looked at him bewildered. "No more ice." They all looked up at him.

* * *

"We need to cross now," Peter said in a hurry when they had arrived at the river to see that it was now more than half melted. He grabbed Lucy's hand and they all started rushing for it.

"We should stop and think," Susan said with worry in her voice.

"No," Krsytal said, "hurry Susan." They all struggled down the cliffs and made it to the edge of the melting river.

"We need to think please," Susan said grabbing Peter's arm.

"No," Peter said, "there is no time." They heard wolves howling and turned to look at the ice in front of them.

"I'll go first Peter," Mr. Beaver said stepping onto the ice testing its every area. His testing was able to map out a place for the children to walk. They then all stepped on following him. Lucy held into Peter's arm and while Krystal and Susan stuck together.

"If mom knew what we were doing," Susan started to say when Peter turned around and snapped at her.

"Mom's not here," he said angrily. He was tired of listening to Susan's whines; she needed to stop acting like a mother. Lucy's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Oh no," she yelled. He looked up from the ice he had been watching and saw that wolves were running along the waterfall above them. He looked from the Beavers to Lucy to Krystal and Susan.

"Run," he yelled practically carrying Lucy and running across the ice when they were all stopped by the wolves. One lept and grabbed Mr. Beaver causing Mrs. Beaver to yell and the other started walking toward the children. Peter quickly pulled his sword remembering what Father Christmas had said to him.

"Come on," the wolf said with a smile, "put the sword down, boy, someone could get hurt." The wolf laughed cruelly but all Peter could think about was protecting the people around him.

"You don't have it in you," the wolf said, "If you calm down now, we can talk about your brother. All my queen wants you to do is take your family and go."

"Stop Peter," Susan said next to Peter, "Maybe we should listen to him."

"No," Mr. Beaver said, "kill him. Narnia needs you." For a few more minutes Peter stood there listening to Susan trying to stop him and Mr. Beaver encouraging him. All the while Krystal remained silent; Peter wished that she would speak up, because he knew that whatever she said was usually right. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her holding her long knifes, ready to back him up. He then knew that if he killed the wolf in front of him then she could throw a knife into the one that was holding Mr. Beaver. If only there was some way for him to tell her. He was then snapped out of his thought by Lucy.

"Peter!" she yelled. He looked up and saw the waterfall starting to melt. Fear almost caused him to froze as he looked for a way out.

"Hold on to me," he yelled as an idea hit him. He jammed his sword into the ice below him. He felt Lucy and Susan grab onto him and soon they were submerged below the water. It was icy cold.

The River seemed to have gotten still when the sword rose about the water with Susan, Lucy, and Peter. Krystal was nowhere to be seen. Peter looked around for her as they landed the ice block near the land.

"Where's Krystal," Susan asked frantically. Peter then heard a scream

"Help," Krystal had yelled. He turned to see her floating farther downstream. But behind him were two more wolves coming toward them.

"Susan!" he yelled motioning toward her bow and the wolves, then taking off downstream to help Krystal, hoping that Susan would protect Lucy. He had to go after Krystal, he hoped that they would understand that she was in a more dangerous situation. Susan could certainly handle the wolves if she got some backbone; but it was up to him to save Krystal. He realized in that moment how much her friendship had meant to him. They had only jut begun to become friends; he could not loose her so soon after.

Susan took a clue and shot each wolf, pain showing in her eyes as she did. She then gripped Lucy and looked down toward where Peter had gone.

Peter ran along the bank beside where Krystal was. She screamed out again trying to clutch an ice block. But she could not grip it. She went under and back up trying to gain balance.

"I'm coming," Peter yelled. He then got ahead of her and jumped on an ice block jamming his sword into it. The river then brought her to him; he reached his hand out to her and she took it. He then pulled her toward the ice block that he was on.

"Hold on to me," he yelled and she obeyed. They floated downstream for a little while more before he was able to get the ice block to hit near land. He then climbed off of it helping Krystal onto the land. She was chocking water when the made it on land and she clung to him in fear, tears flowing down her face freely.

"Its alright," he said trying to comfort her. She then let go and looked him in the eye. He saw the fear that was in her eyes melt as she realized she was safe and soon the tears stopped coming..

"I was so scared," was all she could say, "so scared..."

"Peter!" they heard Susan's yelled and looked up to see Susan, Lucy and the Beavers running toward them. Peter stood up to greet them but Krystal still sat still, shivering from the cold around her.

"Krystal," Lucy yelled running to the older girl and embracing her. Krystal sat stunned at how Peter had risked his life for her; it made her feel worse about how she had been treating him.

"We're all soaked to the bone," Susan said with a laugh.

"Look up there though," Mrs. Beaver pointed out a nearby branch had started blooming. Krystal smiled as she looked up at them. The childern then wandered more into the forest. It was amazing to see spring coming. Everything was returning to life again. Krystal walked on and pondered what had just happened to her; her life had been in danger and Peter had saved her.


	11. Chapter 11

**I just can't wait to finish this story; to cliche for my liking but I like finishing what I start. This is old as well, from way back in 2006, I have to hurry it up because I have quite a few original ideas to get out.**

**-A Winter Chill**

* * *

Through the day they traveled a great distance and finally they came over a hill and saw it: Aslan's camp. Krystal gasped with amazement at all the strange creatures they could see from the hill.

"We made it," Lucy said with delight.

"We'd better get down there then," Mr. Beaver said, "after all that walking we're here." The company of six then proceeded down the hill into Aslan's camp. Krystal looked around in awe at everything there.

"They're staring at us," Susan whispered into Krystal's ear.

"Well, aren't you three part of what they've been waiting for?" Krystal whispered back. They both smiled at each other and kept walking. Around them stood centaurs, fauns, and many animals. Then they made it to the end of the camp where in front of them stood a large pavilion and a centaur. The three girls looked to Peter to say something, as they were to in awe to say anything.

"We have come to see Aslan," Peter said with the lift of a sword. The centaur then nodded to ward the pavilion and they heard something from within. The four kids turned to see everyone in the crowd behind them bowing. Then they turned to see Aslan, a large lion, coming out of the pavilion. The four kids then bowed in respect.

"Welcome son of Adam and daughters of Eve," Aslan said. The four kids then stood up and looked on him in awe. "We are very glad that you mad it here safely, but tell me where is the 2nd son of Adam. The prophecy is two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve."

"Then sir," Krystal said in a small voice, "why was I brought here."

"Dear child," he said, "prophecy's are always vague. There is a reason you are here, but we may not know that until we go to Cair Paravell. But that still doesn't answer my question."

"He was lost along the way," Peter said looking toward the ground.

"How could this have happened?" Aslan asked them.

"He betrayed them sir," Mr. Beaver spoke up. Peter looked at him with pleading eyes and Krystal then realized that Peter wanted to shield his brothers betrayal.

"Sir," Peter said taking a step forward, "it was my fault, I was to hard on him. I haven't been a very good brother; I treated him like he was worthless. Please sir, don't blame him, blame me." Krystal looked at Peter in surprise, she had never expected him to do anything like take Edmund's blame.

"It was my fault to then," Susan said, "I wasn't a good sister."

"It was neither of your fault," Aslan said.

"Sir," Lucy spoke up, "we want him back, he's our brother."

"I know dear one," Aslan looked at her with kind eyes, "that only makes the betrayal worse and we will get your brother back for you. For now go and rest."

--

Krystal sat alone at the bottom of a hillside enjoying the scenery. Susan and Lucy had gone off together, and Peter had been taken aside by Orius the centaur. She looked back on their adventure so far and how much they had already changed.

They had entered Narnia only a day ago, and already so much had happened. They had been thrown int a world that was depending on them, yet all they wanted to do was to get Edmund and leave. Krystal knew that even when they had Edmund at this point Peter would not leave. He had changed so much. The boy who had so badly wanted to leave now was drawn to Narnia. He had once placed all his problems on the shoulders of his siblings, yet now he bore the blame of their mistakes. Susan had changed as well; she was no longer drool and realistic, she had allowed the reality of Narnia into her mind and she would not loose it. Lucy's spirit had only grown at each new encounter and Krystal was sure that Edmund as well had changed.

"You alright," Peter said, and she turned to see him coming down the hill behind her.

"Yeah," Krystal said turning back to the scenery she had been gazing at, "I've just been contemplating the adventure and how we've changed." Peter walked and sat a few feet away from her. He then saw that she had her notebook on her lap.

"Have you finished your song yet?" he asked.

"I'm almost done," she said, "maybe someday I'll get back to a piano to finish it."

"Yeah," he replied tearing at the grass he sat on, "I don't know it they have piano's here." Krystal let out a laugh then realized something.

"I never thanked you," she said looking toward him.

"For what."

"You saved my life," she looked back toward the scenery, "back at the river, I would have died."

"We couldn't have that," he said with a smile, "your welcome, I'd do it again." She looked at him quizzically.

"I am also sorry for how I've always treated you," she added.

"It wasn't your fault, I deserved it. The thing is I never realized how horrible I'd been acting, and I might had never realized it had you not told me." For awhile they were silent, Peter was about to say something to her when they heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Aslan standing there.

"Come Peter," he said, "I have much to speak to you about." Peter got up obediently and followed Alsan.

Krystal then sat alone looking forward again at the scenery. Nothing would shatter this world now with a Lion like Aslan to protect it. She smiled to herself about it, everything in Narnia was perfect and would remain so. She then opened her notebook and gazed at her song. She wrote and hummed for the next few minutes then wrote the last few lines.

She stood up in amazment, her song was finished. A laught of delight escaped her, it was done. She then heard a horn in the distance and relized whose it was; Susan. She ran and grabbed her long knifes to rush to their aid and hoped that someone esle would as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**I so want to finish this; here's the next step in their journey in Narnia. Song is "A Likely Story" by Jaci Velasquez.  
**

**-A Winter Chill**

--

Krystal ran toward the sound with everything that was in her clutching her knifes for life. Susan was in danger, she had to help her friend. Adrenaline rushed throughout her whole being as she felt that something was wrong and that she was going to be to late.

She finally made it over the hill to see Peter facing off with the wolf and Aslan just standing there! Fear for Peter's life took her and she rushed down the hill toward the scene. Aslan jumped in front of her before she could attack the wolf from behind.

"This is Peter's battle Krystal," Aslan said giving her a serious look. Her breath would not slow as she watched the scene in front of her. Lucy and Susan were in a tree breathing hard as well. Krystal tried to calm down telling herself that Aslan knew what he was doing yet she could not catch her breath. Just then the wolf jumped toward Peter who lifted his sword to stop the wolfs charge; the two collapsed to the ground causing Lucy to cry out.

Krystal ran to Peter before Lucy and Susan could make it out of the tree and she pushed the dead wolf off him. Shock showed in his face as he looked her in the eye; then Lucy and Susan ran up to him and jumped on him immediately. Krystal laughed at the sight of poor Peter helpless to escaped his sisters.

"Clean your sword Peter," Aslan said. Peter silently nodded, still shocked, and carried his bloody sword to the river.

"I would have helped you if anything terrible happened," Krystal said walking next to him as he let the water run over his sword.

"You looked ready to," Peter said with a laugh, "I admit I did not feel able to handle it. I was rather hoping that you would intervene."

"You handled it fine yourself," Krystal said.

"Anyone could kill that wolf, I did barely anything," Peter said.

"Come on," Krystal knocked him on the shoulder with her fist, "you did something."

"Alright I just lifted the sword a little," Peter said laughing again. Krystal laughed with him and heard Lucy and Susan talking to Aslan behind them. Peter then lifted his sword out of the river and drayed it with a cloth.

"Kneel Peter," Aslan said and Peter did so, "I now pronounce you, Peter Wolfs bane, Knight of Narnia." Peter looked over at the three girls and smiled at Krystal who gave a smile back; she felt a wave of weakness come over her and found herself unable to speak as Susan and Lucy ran over to Peter giving their congratulations.

--

Krystal sat alone in the tent she was sharing with Lucy and Susan, she stared at the side of the tent opposite her. Narnian troops had gone for Edmund and soon they would be going home. This world she had been in for such a short time had grown on her so much, she felt as if something would be torn from her if she left. Everything about the world was amazing, and now they had friends in it.

How would they say goodbye to the beavers? Those dear beavers had helped them on a long journey to safety; and was it really safety? They were needed in Narnia, yet now when she felt it most Krystal could not bring herself to say anything.

She had wanted to talk to Peter about it just before she left to her tent, but she found herself unable to speak. For some reason she felt very differently around him, as if without him she would die, yet she didn't want to be around him. She was amazed that a boy could affect her in such a way; much less a boy whom she so disliked just a month earlier. She couldn't help herself though, it was as if an invisible force was between them. When they were around each other at dinner she couldn't even look him in the eye; She use to look him in the eye with no problem when she was insulting him.

Her new feelings shocked her so, yet she didn't know how to control them, and in her moment of contemplating them she realized that she was in love with Peter Pevensie, and what scared her is the though that he might also be in love with her. This was why she could no longer argue with him, and this was why she would leave Narnia with him without even challenging him. It was a messy situation, yet Krystal could not fight against it.

She opened her notebook and started writing a new song; a very different song from anything she ever wrote before.

_I'm a hopeless case_

_Just another girl in line_

_I'm not worth the chase_

_Flattered that you'd be so kind_

_You tell me that your mine_

_I don't believe a word you say_

_Its all a waste of time when _

_you entice me with these games_

_You're disturbing me_

_When I sleep at night_

_You're possessing me_

_You consume my mind_

She looked at the words she scribbled on paper, shocked at what came from her own heart; she slammed the notebook in response to her own feelings. She then re-opened the notebook to her song "Held," it was finished; and now she longed to play it and sing along to it.

"Krystal," she heard a voice calling her from outside the tent. She recognized it as Aslan's. She then got up and walked toward the entrance and saw him standing there.

"Come Krystal," Aslan said, "we have a matter to speak of." Krysal was a little surprised that Aslan would want to talk to her, but she followed him anyway. He led her to a hillside that overlooked Narnia then sat down and motioned for her to sit as well.

"What is it Aslan?" Krystal asked.

"It has come to my attention that your opinion matters a lot to our future High King," Alsan stated looking at her. Krystal became a little nervous when she realized that he was talking about Peter.

"I..." she started to say.

"Listen Krystal," Aslan looked her straight in the eye, "Peter no longer intends to leave Narnia. Since this is the case I must inform you that it is up to you to help him get through the coming battle against the Witch."

"Won't you be with us."

"One never knows what the turn of events may be next," Aslan said in a sad voice, "and should things go a certain way, Peter may find himself alone in the battle. This is why I need you to promise me that you will support him."

"I will," Krystal said, "but I am not sure how I can help."

"Do you love him Krystal?" Aslan asked her. Shock showed on her face as she though about how this lion could see through her.

"I... think... well, that is... I do sir," escaped from her.

"As I though," Aslan said, "and soon you may be the only one to help him."

"Aslan, I don't understand," Krystal replied with concern on her face. Her help Peter? Do what? fight? How? When? Why was it up to her?

"You may in time," Aslan said looking at her with such kindness that she felt as if he could help her through anything.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been very busy! Heres the next short part! I'll try to continue soon!**

**-A Winter Chill**

--

"Wake Up," Krystal heard a voice calling her, "wake up, its daylight." She opened her eyes to see Lucy standing over her; the little girl wore a bright smile.

"Give me some more time," Krystal said, "I'm tired."

"Come on," Lucy said, "its breakfast time."

"I'm not hungry," Krystal said turning over, she had spend all night trying to find a way to fall asleep and her whole body felt weary. Her thoughts had been on her conversation with Aslan and what she could possibly do to help Peter and how she felt about Peter. What would she do if he felt differently?

"Come on," Lucy said with a huge smile, "theres a surprise out there!" Krystal looked at the little girl's wide eyes then decided that she'd better get up.

--

Edmund looked well, considering all he'd been through. Krystal greeted him with a smile trying to make him fell welcome again. She had followed Lucy to where they were eating breakfast. There was little left and Susan was holding her bow.

"So what are we doing now?" Krystal said sitting at the now empty table to eat what was left of breakfast. Peter who was standing off a little ways away spoke up.

"We decided that Narnia needs us are we're a staying," He said grabbing his sword.

"Wait what are you all doing?" She asked when she saw this siblings all arming themselves.

"We're going to practice," Susan said with a smile, "we can't fight the which without even knowing how to use this stuff. Krystal laughed.

"Well don't let me keep you," Krystal said turning back to her breakfast, "I'm a late riser so I won't be joining you."

"Thats fine," Lucy said. The four then departed leaving Krystal alone at the table. She started working out the final lines to her song, she then looked up to see Mrs. Beaver coming toward her.

"Krystal," she said urgently, "thank goodness I found you! The White Witch is here! She's demanded Edmund's life! She says since he's a traitor he must die! Aslan is speaking to her now but, oh, Susan said to find you. Edmund's scared, Peters ready to fight the which himself! Susan doesn't know how to reassure Lucy if Peter won't! Every thing's a mess! Come quickly."

"Of course," Krystal said getting up. Mrs Beaver led her to the middle of the camp where the four Pevensies were sitting all looking anxious. Krystal avoided Peter's gaze and went directly to Susan.

"Sue," She said sitting by her friend, "tell me everything."

"Apparently," Susan began with tears in her eyes, "if someone is a traitor the Witch has the right to kill someone if they are a traitor. She says Edmund betrayed us so she has the right to kill him. Now Aslan has requested to speak to her alone, but I'm so scared! What will we do if she wins?"

"Its alright Susan," Krystal said, "I am sure Aslan won't let Edmund die. I mean he called us all here in the first place, he just wouldn't let this happen."

"I hope so," Susan looked down at the grass. Krystal looked toward Lucy who seemed ready to cry, she then looked toward Peter who looked ready to fight as Mrs. Beaver had said. He met her gaze and she motioned toward Lucy who now needed his comfort. He nodded to her then put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and started whispering something to her. Krystal then beckoned to Susan to comfort Edmund; though Krystal was not a member of the family she knew best how to handle them. The Narnians at that point began to admire her for how she had handled the situation.

Soon Aslan returned with the White Witch walking heavily toward her company. The 5 children stood up anxious to hear what had been said.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," Aslan declared, causing all the Narnians to cheer. Susan embraced Krystal in her joy.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" the Whitch said causing Aslan to roar. The Narnians then again cheered and the Whitch departed. In their joy no one but Lucy noticed how sad the great lion looked.


	14. Chapter 14

**So sorry, its been such a long time its just that I've been caught in the whirwind of life, school, college, and TV shows. I've been enjoying the Legend of the Seeker on ABC, its amazing. But anyway I decided that I am so close to the end of the story that I have to finish it because I want to start another one and I can't have three going at once so I'm going to attempt to get this done before 2009 if thats possible!**

**-Winters Chill**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Do you think we should wake her?" the first voice asked._

_"No, she didn't get many good night sleeps on the journey," went the second voice, "it would be best to leave her._

Krystal woke up early the next morning and saw that Lucy and Susan were not around. This puzzled her somewhat as it was very early but she brushed it off; it was possible that they had just felt the need to get up earlier, she had slept in the day before.

Krystal changed out of her nightdress into a beautiful Narnian dress and strapped her Christmas gifts to her side. She saw that someone had left food for her so she ate it in a hurry and grabbed her bag in which she kept her song notebook before hurrying to see what was going on around camp.

Everyone seemed more busy than normal as Krystal walked by looking for any sign of the Pevensies or Aslan. She finally made it to the head of camp where she saw Peter and Edmund looking rather distraught. She slowly approached them talking about an upcoming battle. She didn't see Aslan around and wondered what in the world was going on.

"Good morning," she said approaching the group, "whats going on? Where are Lucy and Susan? Where's Aslan?" Peter looked down toward the map and Krystal instantly felt bad for asking so many questions. She looked up to Edmund who seemed more ready to answer.

"Aslan's dead," Edmund said looking toward the ground as he said it.

"What?" Krystal breathed hard and looked desperately toward Peter whose downcast appearance proved everything.

"The witch killed him last night," Peter said finally looking up into Krystal's eyes. His brimmed with tears and Krystal saw Edmund and the few others that were around slowly walking away from the area. An incomprehensible sorrow filled her soul as if part of her were suddenly taken away. A deep loneliness filled her as the simple realization that Aslan would not be there hit her soul. She looked back at Peter who also seemed torn apart and remembered Aslan's words to her. She had to be strong for him.

"Now I have to lead," Peter kept talking, "I have to lead all by myself. I don't know what to do! I'm to uncertain of myself." Peter then broke and for the first time in her life Krystal saw him cry. Her heart melted for him and she wrapped her arms around him pulling him in a tight embrace.

"We'll make it through this," she replied. She then broke their embrace to look him in the eye, "We'll get through it because I know that you are strong and brave. Aslan knew what he was doing when he choose you."

"How can you be sure," he still looked uncertain.

"Because I believe in you." Their eyes met for that moment and Krystal felt like she could fly. Something had really changed between them on this journey.

* * *

_This is what it means to be loved_

_And to know that the promise was_

_When everything fell_

_We'd be held_

Krystal stood on a hill near where the Narnians would meet the witch in battle. Only a little while more and she sung her song to herself for what might be the final time. Then she heard soft footsteps behind her and she saw Mr. Beaver approaching her.

"We've come a long way haven't we," he said with a breaverish grin.

"That we have," she replied smiling back.

"Peter really cares for you," Mr. Beaver told her catching her off guard.

"I care for him as well," she replied looking at the small beaver and she meant every word of it. She never realized how great a person Peter really was, it was just that he had needed help realizing that he himself had so much potential to be a great leader and a wonderful friend.

* * *

Krystal sat on a beautiful white horse next to Peter who sat on a white Unicorn. He had originally protested her being placed in the front lines but she had insisted. He still disagreed to it when Edmund had stepped in and angrily declared that it didn't make a difference where she was placed because everyone was going to fight. Ed had then, much to Peter's relief, _whispered_ to his brother that Peter would be able to more protect her if he was able to keep her next to him. Thought Peter was still unsure about the whole plan he agreed to it.

Krystal watched as the Witches army came over the hill and gulped. There were so many; much more than she had expected. She watched as their Griffins flew rocks over taking out some of the soldiers but she wondered if it would really help any.

"Are you ready," she turned when she heard his voice. He was looking at her with concern.

"I"m ready," She confirmed with a smile, "Its now or never. We're here to win." Peter then unsheathed his sword and raised it high like a standard of hope.

"For Narnia, and for Aslan," Peter yelled before leading the charge.

The horse Krystal was on charged forward into the heat of the battle. She used her long knifes to take down any enemy in her path. Soon she found herself farther from Peter than she had originally planned to be so she was forced to watch out for only herself. After a little while her arms were extremely sore and she wondered how long she could keep up this heavy fighting. Out of the corner of her eye saw something coming toward her but she was to late; a large minotaur slammed into her horse killing it and sending her flying into the field.

Krystal quickly worked to regain her composure but she her ankle, which had been caught between the horse and the minotaur, was throbbing with pain. She saw the minotaur still charging toward her and reached for her knifes when something white jumped in front of her. She looked up to see Peter on the unicorn standing in front of him followed by a few fauns who lunged at the minotaur.

"Be more careful," Peter said with a grin charging back into the battle. Krystal saw the line of fire which had been laid by the phoenix and heard the Narnians cheering as she stood up. A great joy filled her heart at the sight but soon all the cheers were stopped when the witches ice put out most of the fire.

"Fall back," she heard Peter's voice yell, "draw them to the rocks." Krystal started running with the Narnians but she tripped on her ankle. She looked around in fear when she saw Peter riding toward her.

"Grab my hand," he yelled and she obeyed; she was instantly pulled by his strong grasp onto the unicorn behind him. She held on to him for life as the unicorn quickly rode toward the rocks.

"Thank you," she said. She heard him laugh; it was the second time he had saved her.


	15. Chapter 15

**I already have ideas for a sequel to this based on Prince Caspian and even another story after that one! I have so many ideas for things I don't know how I will get to them all but I know that I need to finish this one. The song in this chapter is called "Crawling (Carry Me Through)" by Superchick! Enjoy**

**-Winters Chill**

**---**

Krystal sat on the back of a unicorn behind Peter riding to the rocks for dear life. She knew that the reason the unicorn was not moving as fast as the others was because of it. They rode up into the rocks at a fast pace when something hit the unicorn and her and Peter went flying off as the poor creature collapsed.

Krystal looked up from the area where she had landed and saw Peter struggling to get up quickly in his awkward armor. She worked on standing with her left arm now throbbing in pain worse than the pain in her ankle.

"Peter!" she yelled to him and she saw a centaur and rhino rushing into action to defend him. He ran to where she was and grabbed her arm.

"Are you all right," he asked while he was forced to fight off a few enemies, as was she. They now stood back to back fighting for their lives.

"Of course," she said, "though I'm a little worried about how this battle is going." She grabbed a sword off a nearby enemy and dropped her long knives.

"Songstress of Narnia," she looked up to see a griffin flying next to her taking out an enemy. Why did he call her that? She hadn't told many people about her musical love her the songs she wrote. She then felt Peter's hand on her arm again and she turned to look him in the eye.

"Sing," he said simply. She looked confused and turned to face more enemies, "sing something Krystal!" he yelled over the battle noise.

"Why," she yelled back.

"Father Christmas said to keep using your beautiful voice as well when he gave you weapons! That's one of your weapons," he responded quickly. She didn't take long to think of something to sing.

_How long will this take_

_How much can I go through_

_My heart, My soul aches_

_I don't know what to do_

_I bend but don't break_

_But somehow I'll get through_

_Cause I have You_

The Narnians around her seemed to draw strength from her voice and one by one they began to win their fights.

"Keep going Krystal," Peter urged jumping into the battle and going farther from her side.

_And If I have to crawl_

_Well You'd crawl to_

_I stumble and I fall_

_Carry me through_

_The wonder of it all is you see me through._

She stopped when she turned to see Edmund falling on the ground from a stab with the broken end of the Witches wand. Krystal saw Peter rushing to fight the witch and everything within her started screaming with terror. Something welled up within her; something that had been there for a long time and now had just been brought out by her singing. She would not stop now, the Witch was powerful but she was the songstress of Narnia.

_I cry in silence_

_can you not see my tears_

_When all have left me_

_And hope has dissapeared_

_You find me here_

Krystal made her way a quick as she could toward where Peter and the Witch were battling singing every step of the way. Her own voice summoned a strength into her and her ankle no longer felt bad; her arm seemed to have been healed. She saw Peter fall and cried out as she jumped into battle with the Witch singing more and more with each stroke of the sword.

_When everything I was is Lost_

_I have forgot_

_But you have not_

_When I am lost_

_You have not lost me_

As she sang these words she heard a roar shatter the valley further compelling her to fight on. She saw an advantage as the Witch was distracted by Aslan's sudden appearance. But the Witch soon regained her former composure. Krystal stopped singing when Aslan had appeared and turned her focus toward the battle but the Witch was much stronger than she had anticipated.

The Witch soon threw Krystal to the side like she was no more than a rag in her way. Krystal grumbled in pain as her side hit the rocks and she saw the Witch making her way toward the wounded Peter.

"NO!," she cried out, "Peter watch out." Peter struggled to get up and she realized that he must have been hurt earlier. The Witch moved closer and closer. Soon she used her sword to toss Peter's to the side and she raised her own. Krystal cried out but her cry was lost in a roar. Aslan had arrived just in time.

Peter and Krystal stood up at the arrival of the great lion in awe of him. The lion then turned back to them with a smile.

"Good work children," he said kindly before going to greet more of the forces. Krystal looked toward Peter who was smiling at her. He was about to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of his sisters.

"Peter," Lucy yelled running to hug her brother.

"Krystal," Susan said hugging her friend. Krystal laughed at the two girls. Susan then started to look around and excitement left her eyes to be replaced by fear, "Where's Edmund?" she asked. Krystal looked toward Peter.

---

"Edmund," Lucy yelled as they approached him. Susan shot her bow killing the dwarf who was ready to kill Edmund. The three siblings then rushed to Edmund who was to weak to say anything. Susan had tears in her eyes and Lucy hurried to use her cordial. She dropped a small drop into his mouth. Krystal stood nearby watching as the lion came and stood beside her.

The kids all had tears in their eyes as it seemed that Edmund was not reviving. But soon enough he opened their eyes and all four kids were in a group hug. Krystal stood back and smiled; they had all come such a long way! It really was a sight to see.

"You did well child," she turned to Aslan as he said it. He then breathed on a stone Narnia near him causing it to return to life and Lucy took the hint and ran around to heal the wounded Narnians.

---

Krystal had gone around and sang for a few of the disheartened and warn out Narnians in order to boost morale. After awhile she was finally able to catch up with Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Susan. Lucy was talking to Edmund wildly, and Susan was talking to the beavers. Peter sat alone cleaning his sword.

"Krystal," he said as she approached him.

"That was one incredible idea Peter," she said with a smile sitting next to him.

"What?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"You know, the singing," she simply replied, "though I am not exactly sure what it did."

"Me neither," Peter replied, "but I know it did something because it was absolutely beautiful." Krystal blushed at his compliment and turned away so that he couldn't see.

"Come Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy," everyone there looked up to see Aslan standing before them with a few Narnians, "there is still much work to be done." The four sat up and followed him at his beckoning; Krystal also stood up but she was stopped by a faun.

"I am Mr. Tumnus," the faun said Krystal recognized the name with a smile, "and Aslan has instructed me to lead you back to camp where a group of Narnians is waiting to welcome our songstress." Krystal was a bit confused about not following the others. She turned to look back at Peter who waved to her. She hoped that she would be able to talk to him and the others again soon but at present their work as kings and queens had begin.

"Alright then."


	16. Chapter 16

**Almost to the end! I am very excited about finishing this soon! Still have some ground to cover but for the most part I am ready to finish this up. I have already started the sequel but I'm not going to post it until this one is done.**

**-Winters Chill**

**---**

Krystal smiled as she stood in the throne room in front of the crowd of Narnians. She stood by Mr. Tumnus who was also beaming. It had been two days since the battle and she had not seen the siblings since she was separated from them in the aftermath. She looked down at the beautiful dress she had been given to wear. A few blue birds had done her hair and had never felt more beautiful. Everyone in the room stood as a trumpet sounded the arrival of the new rulers of Narnia.

She smiled when the four entered the room in the most amazing clothes. Soon her and Tumnus would crown them. She wore her key necklace and wondered if she would have any use for it in Narnia. When the four kids reached the end of their walk they stood in front of their thrones.

"May I present to you Queen Lucy, the valiant," Aslan said as Tumnas and the beavers moved to crown Lucy, "Queen Susan, The gentle. Kind Edmund, the Just. And I give you King Peter the Magnificent." Everyone cheered as their kings and queens sat down after being crowned. "May you rule in justice and might, peace and goodness, mercy and righteousness," Aslan continued, "long live King Peter, long live King Edmund, long live Queen Susan, and long live Queen Lucy." Everyone heartily joined in with him in the last line! Krystal noticed that Peter was smiling at her and she blushed and looked down.

"And now," Aslan turned to Krystal, "there is a lock here in Narnia which has never been unlocked and we would be honored if you unlocked it." Aslan then beckoned to a golden structure with an amazing lock in it. She approached it slowly and laid a hand on its beautiful finish. Could it be? She put her key in the lock, it was a perfect fit. Krystal opened the lid and beheld the most beautiful piano keys she had ever seen. Tears filled her eyes as she realized that she would continue to write and sing here in Narnia.

"Aslan," Krystal turned to him, "its incredible!"

"Then play something for us," Aslan smiled at her, "for you are the first true Songstress of Narnia.

"Ok," Krystal said wiping the tears from her eyes and sitting down on her golden instrument. She began to play a hauntingly beautiful melody and soon her voice joined in with the perfectly tuned piano.

_Two month is to little_

_They let him go_

_They had no, Sudden healing_

_To think that providence would_

_Take a child from his mother,_

_While she prays is appalling  
_

_Who told us_

_We'd be rescued_

_What has changed_

_And why should be be saved _

_From nightmares_

_We're asking why this happens_

_To us, Who have died to live_

_Its unfair_

_This is what it means to be Held_

_How it feels,_

_When the sacred is torn from your life_

_and you survive_

_This is what it is_

_To be loved_

_And to know_

_That the promise was_

_When everything fell_

_We'd be held_

_This hand is bitterness_

_We want to taste it_

_Let the hatred know_

_Our sorrow_

_The wise have_

_opened slowly_

_To lilies of the valley_

_And tomorrow_

_This is what it means to be Held_

_How it feels,_

_When the sacred is torn from your life_

_and you survive_

_This is what it is_

_To be loved_

_And to know_

_That the promise was_

_When everything fell_

_We'd be held_

_If hope is born of suffering_

_If this is only the beginning_

_Can we not wait?_

_For one hour_

_watching for our savior_

_This is what it means to be Held_

_How it feels,_

_When the sacred is torn from your life_

_and you survive_

_This is what it is_

_To be loved_

_And to know_

_That the promise was_

_When everything fell_

_We'd be held_

_We'd be held!_

_This it is to be loved_

_And to know_

_That the promise was _

_When everything fell_

_We'd be held_

_this is what it means to be held_

Everyone in the room cheered for her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up from the keys to see Peter standing next to her. She let tears of joy drip from her eyes at all they had accomplished.

"Come on," Peter said taking her hand and leading her to the front of the four thrones. They both then stood up there in front of Narnia who were cheering for their songstress. Everything was perfect.

---

The party was on now and the four kings and queens were caught up in speaking to many of their new subjects. Krystal barely got a chance to stop taking to many Narnians who were expressing their joy over her arrival.

"You're song was perfect," Susan said finally getting a chance to see her best friend.

"You're absolutely wonderful," Krystal said hugging her best friend, "we made it! Through long nights and trying days."

"Thank you for taking this journey with us," Susan smiled warmly, "we never even asked you what your opinion about staying was."

"I always wanted to stay," Krystal replied to that. They didn't get to talk much longer for the beavers had come to introduce Susan to more important Narnians and Krystal was left to speak to more and more creatures complimenting her. When she got a chance she slipped out onto a balcony which overlooked the grand kingdom.

_There is hope when my faith runs out_

_Cause I'm in better hands now_

She sang the two lines that had just come to her and wondered what new song awaited her. She laughed at the thought of spending more days at the piano.

"That sounded beautiful," she heard a voice behind her and she turned to see Peter standing there.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. He then came over and stood next to her and they both were silent for a little bit.

"You saved my life," Peter said suddenly, Krystal looked at him confused, "when the Witch was coming toward me you jummped in and bought us time." Krystal almost laughed at him but she realized that she had done as he said.

"I was returning the favor," she replied with a sweet smile, "you saved my life on the battlefield when we were running to the rocks; not to mention that you had saved it when I was raging down the river. And when you told me to sing it gave me new strength."

"I guess I did," Peter laughed at her, "but I am still very grateful to you."

"As I am to you," Krystal looked out to the land, "we've come so far. There were so many times when I almost lost my faith out there."

"I felt the same, but then you gave me new strength." Peters words hung in the air they both stood still. Peter then made the first move and took her hand. She looked into his eyes to see that they were loving and kind; she had never before noticed how beautiful his eyes were. "I love you Krystal," he said to her. At that moment she felt like she could fly. At a loss for words she did the only thing she could; she kissed him. They were lost in that kiss for a few moments before they broke it and looked at each other.

"That means, I love you as well," Krystal said. He then embraced her and they stood in front of the sunset holding each other.

"How far we've come," Peter said to her, "and how far we still have to go."


	17. Chapter 17

**LAST CHAPTER! YEAH! My first finished fiction! I now am turning my attention to finishing "The Imprint Is Always There." Who knows whats next. I have a story about new charaters after The Silver Chair coming maybe. I have to explore a few things an re-read a few books before hand though. I also have to start a sequal to this story! So much more in the bright future.**

**-Winters Chill**

---

MANY YEARS LATER

The five rode horses on the hunt of the white stag. Krystal didn't care weather or not they caught it she was thinking to much about her and Peter's wedding which was taking place in a week. Excitement filled her when she thought of it!

"Krystal," she heard her friend Susan's voice, "snap out of your daydream we have to catch the stag."

"I'm sorry Susan," Krystal yelled after her riding toward the group. They stopped their horses for a break. Krystal stared starry eyed at the sky as thoughts of her wedding continued in her head, she then noticed that Peter was not on his horse. She looked around for a bit and did not see him anywhere.

"Susan, Lucy," she said, "have you seen Pet...." She didn't get to finish her sentence for she found herself falling off her horse, or rather, being pulled. She screamed loud and closed her eyes. She felt strong arms cradling her and then opened them to see Peter laughing at her.

"Did you really think you were falling?" he joked. She glared at him but soon joined in his laughter.

"Aren't you a little old for these boyish tricks?" she pouted at him.

"Come on you two," they heard Edmund say, "you're being to loud! The stag is probably a million miles from here in fear." Peter then put Krystal down allowing her to get back up on her horse and he walked to his own.

"Well Ed," Lucy spoke up, "you're the one who said you could catch the stag by yourself! Now you're the most tired of us all." All the girls laughed at that one.

"Come on Lucy," Peter said, "get back on your horse, we still have to get that stag." Lucy turned toward her horse and caught something out of the corner of her eye.

"Whats that," she said running toward something. They all followed her.

"What is it Lucy," Edmund yelled after her. They then all found themsleves standing around the lampost; but to them it seemed very odd in deed.

"Its like a dream," Susan said, "or a dream of a dream. Something I remember yet something I don't understand." Krystal gazed intently as the idea of something odd filled her mind. She saw a strange place with people wearing the oddest clothes waling around in it. Lucy's eyes slowly began to fill with recognition and she ran away from the sight in the opposite direction from which they had come.

"Not again," Susan muttered; Lucy had a habit of running off toward things, claiming that she remembered something.

"Spare Oom," they heard Lucy saying, "come one!" They followed her a slowly their surroundings changed.

"These aren't branches," Peter said in shock.

"They're coats," Susan continued and memories began to flood back to each one of them. Shouting occurred in the cramped space and soon they all tumbled out of the wardrobe.

"What!" Krystal said as she hit the ground and saw that they had all become young again. Back in the room the day they had broken the window.

"Ah," they looked up as the professor walked into the room, "there you are! What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" They looked around in amazement until Peter finally showed up.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you!" he said with a laugh.

"Try me," he said throwing them the ball that had broken through the window many years earlier yet somehow everything had come back to the way it was.

As they told their story Krystal began to look back toward the wardrobe and wondered: Will we ever go back?

"It's dinner time," McCraedy said coming through the door.

"Alright," Peter and Edmund said standing up.

"Hey," Krystal said suddenly, "Ladies first!"

"You're a little girl now," Edmund said, "not a lady." With that the boys ran down the stairs toward the dining room in excitement of being children again. Krystal had a feeling that the future was not so bright now.


End file.
